The Dream Stalker
by IceNinjaWarrior
Summary: Rachel is being stalked in her dreams. Can Hood find a way to stop the person causing them or will she fall victim to a killer known as the Dream Stalker?


It was a warm and breezy day in Baltimore and a man was walking down the street. He stopped by a vending machine and got a soda. He walked past a woman going the other way. Her purse accidentally hit him.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's fine. I should really watch where I'm going," he replied.

He resumed walking, finishing his soda while he walked. He soon arrived home. He lived in a little house with cream colored siding with white trim. The door was beige. When he walked in, he took off his shoes and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He put on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and walked back into the living room. He sat down in his chair, grabbed the remote control, and turned on the news.

The night passed and there was no sound out of that house. The next morning, the man's neighbor stopped by to deliver some mail that was delivered to his house, and when he walked in to talk to him about it, he saw that the man was dead.

The man had no puncture wounds, bullet holes, or knife wounds. He didn't even have defensive wounds on his wrists and hands. The Baltimore PD seemed puzzled by this case. They had no cause of death, no suspects, and no name for the victim. The police looked in the refrigerator and freezer to see if anything was missing or unusual, and so far nothing. They checked his room and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They debated calling in some help, but later they all agreed that they should call in the help.

FBI Agent Rachel Young and Dr. Jacob Hood arrived in Baltimore from Quantico, Virginia. They went to the house and immediately saw the body. Rachel looked for identification for the man, and then, she saw it, the man's name: James Riggs. Hood was looking at the body for any signs of anything and saw nothing. He wondered how a seemingly healthy 29-year old man suddenly died overnight from what appeared to be nothing. He saw a white residue around James' mouth and decided that he should get the coroner to run a tox panel.

They took a ride to the coroner's office. The coroner said that the tox screen came back negative for any and all poisons that were known to man. It was also negative for drugs and any other substances. This was very puzzling for Hood. He normally could find an explanation for anything, but not this time. This time there was no explanation, at least not yet anyway. They said thanks for the results and walked out. They decided to go out for dinner and then go back to the hotel to get some rest. They went to an Italian restaurant. They both had a dinner of pasta and garlic bread. They retired to their hotel for the night. When they got back, Rachel went to her room, got her pajamas on, and went to bed. She tossed and turned. She was having a nightmare. She was dreaming about a man's girlfriend. The man was sentenced to a mental institution and broke out to see his girlfriend, and when he got to her house, the police caught up with him and shot him dead, or so she thought. After that the girlfriend never never forgave the police who supposedly killed her boyfriend, so she swore revenge on the police who supposedly killed him. It turned out that James Riggs lived in the same house that the girlfriend lived in before she killed herself in the bathtub. She killed herself in the bathtub after slitting her wrists as a result of her boyfriends death and not being able to exact her revenge on the police who supposedly killed him. She felt that all police were just as bad as those who supposedly killed her boyfriend, Walter, so she haunted them in their dreams until they admitted their supposed fatal mistake.

Rachel had enough of that. She shot up with a soft scream, and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe and walked down the hall to Hood's room. She knocked on the door and he opened it. He let her in to the room in all her brilliant beauty.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Why are you in my room at this hour? Couldn't it have waited until morning?" he asked.

"In response to those questions in order, I had a nightmare, I couldn't sleep, and no it couldn't." she replied.

"Rachel come here and let's talk about it, and then we can sleep." he told her.

She told him the whole story about the woman and how she haunts her dreams at night. Hood felt sympathetic for her and decided to look into the situation. He looked over at her and realized that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and layed her in the bed. He climbed in next to her and fell asleep. Sometime in the night, Rachel had her nightmare again so she moved closer to Hood in her sleep. Her arm was draped over his waist and her head was lying on his chest. Their legs were interwoven and their bodies flush against each other.

The next morning, when Rachel woke up, she noticed two things: one-she was sleeping _with_ Hood and two- they were right up against each other. She fell back asleep. A few hours later she heard whispering in her ear.

"Rachel, wake up. We need to _get_ up. It's 10:00 and we have the Riggs case to work on and if we don't get up, we'll hear rumors about this _incident_." he told her.

She got up and walked back to her room calmly. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and hair, did her makeup, put her hair up in it's bun, and put her socks and shoes on. She was wearing a white blouse and black pants. She was wearing her black heels with her outfit as well.

Rachel had a vision of Kelly, Walter's girlfriend. It was so disturbing to her that she screamed and moaned. When she screamed, somehow Hood heard her and ran to her room. When he got there, she keeled over into his arms. He picked her up and carried her to her bed.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I just had a vision of the psycho girlfriend. I think we need to look into Riggs' house's previous owner and his life." she told him.

**An Hour Later**

Rachel and Hood had a stack of files lying on the table in her hotel room. The files were of the previous owner of Riggs' house, Riggs, and Walter's psycho girlfriend. Hood picked up the file on Riggs and began reading. Rachel picked up the file on the psycho girlfriend and also began reading. She started to have another vision. Her vision was again about the girlfriend. She however learned something new about the girlfriend: her name. Her name was Romana Gregory. She had priors for assault and battery. She went psycho when her father killed himself in front of her. He told her he was depressed and grabbed the shotgun and shot himself in the head. She started to go on a psychotic rampage after that and then she met Walter. He turned her life around. They dated and then he asked her to move in with him. On the night that Walter was supposedly killed by police, Romana had one of her psychotic episodes. She grabbed the gun that he kept for protection and shot him with it. The police came to investigate and she pinned it on them, although no one knows how she did it, and then she went into the bathroom with the scissors and slit her wrists. She was found the next morning by a neighbor.

"Hood look at this. It turns out that the person who previously owned Riggs' house was Walter Phillips, Romana's boyfriend," she told him.

"I think that we need to look into Walter Phillips' file and see what we can get out of it," he told her.

Rachel opened up Walter's file and found that the death certificate was included with all the other stuff in the file. She looked at cause of death on the certificate and it said that Walter Phillips was killed by a 9mm shot to the head. The gun was never recovered at the scene, so no prints could be pulled off of it, and they were never able to trace the gun back to Romana either. Rachel started to get the feeling of another presence in her head. It was Romana! She was back!

"I told you I would be back," Romana said through Rachel's body. "I'm back and I'm going to kill you like I did Walter," she said while staring at Hood. "I've taken over your precious girlfriend's body and there is nothing you can do to stop her from killing you," she told him.

"No, Rachel," he whispered to himself. "Romana, I suggest you stop possessing her NOW," he told her.

"No, I told you there's nothing you can do to save your girlfriend. She's mine now. She'll become my puppet for me to control and me alone, and I gave Rachel her first assignment: to kill you," she told him.

"I think I know who killed James Riggs and how they did it. It was you. You killed him with fright. That's why the tox panel came up negative and why a healthy 29-year old died suddenly. All I want to know is why? Why did you kill him?"

She didn't answer him. "ANSWER ME, why did you kill James Riggs?"

"He reminded me too much of Walter. He lived in the same house, acted the same, and lived the same as Walter. Anyone who was like Walter deserves to die."

"Ok, I got that, now please release Rachel and it'll be all over."

"NO, never," she screamed and aimed the gun at him. Then he saw something in Romana's eyes: they were Rachel's staring back at him. She was fighting to gain control.

"Hood please help me fight Romana?"

"How Rachel?"

"Well, not that I watch a lot of movies, but I've seen this kind of situation in them before and it seemed to work best."

"What worked best?"

"The guy kisses the girl and the bad guy's hold over her is broken."

"So you want me to kiss you to relinquish Romana's hold over you?"

"Yeah pretty much, and I know you've been looking for a moment to kiss me ever since we started working together, I see it in your eyes. It's kind of sweet really, so just do it Hood."

"Ok, here goes." He walked over to her, placed his hands on her face, and kissed her with all his emotions flowing through his brain. She kissed back with equal passion. Romana's ghost quickly left Rachel's body and floated above the TV.

"I may be gone for now, but you haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will Romana, I'm sure you will," Rachel said. And with that they kissed again and looked forward to what mysteries the next day would hold.

**AN: If you would like a sequel please tell me, but I'll need new fresh ideas. I tend to get writer's block a lot, no matter how much my friends help me. I have a riddle for you:**

**What moves but doesn't have legs,  
breathes but doesn't have lungs,  
and eats but doesn't have a mouth.**


End file.
